With the development of the Internet and mobile computing, more and more people are accessing Internet in mobile settings. For example, by using a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card, people can get online through a cellular network provided by a telecommunication provider. Devices such as MiFi, or mobile WiFi, have been designed to share the Internet connection enabled by the SIM card with up to a certain number of WiFi devices. The MiFi works at distances up to 10 m (30 ft) and is configured to provide Internet access to any WiFi enabled device within the range. In some cases, people may further need to share an Internet access between a cellular connection, an Ethernet interface (for example through a RJ45 connector), and a WiFi network.
At the same time, with so many mobile devices today, people frequently need to charge these devices on the go. Some mobile devices, because of their relatively higher working power, require high power charging (typically over 10 watts), while some other mobile devices do not. It is essential to charge the mobile devices with the appropriate power settings that match their specific charging profiles. Therefore, especially for people who work in mobile settings, it is desired to provide a mobile device that enables wireless data connectivity as well as power management, and can be easily configured to fit specific user requirements and device conditions.